


Always Give In

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Hiro, Controlling Hiro, M/M, hidashi, submissive Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tadashi gets drunk one night he end's up sleeping with Fred. When Hiro finds out he's more than just a little angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Give In

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't really sure how to tag this, hopefully it's done correctly. But here is some passive Tadashi and controlling Hiro for you. Also this was done fairly quickly, I wouldn't be surprised if you see some grammatical errors.

Tadashi’s first thought, before he even opened his eyes, was ‘you’re hung over.’ He groaned before rolling over, trying to escape to his new brutal reality. When he rolled over though he hadn't expected to bump into something warm and solid. 

 

“Hiro?” He mumbled in confusion, he didn’t remember crawling in bed with his younger brother last night, but then again he didn’t remember much of anything. 

 

“Uh no, try again?” The voice behind Tadashi sounded humored and he could feel a pair of arms encircling his waist. Tadashi’s eyes flew open and the next thought he had was, ‘this is not your room’ which was then followed up ‘this is not your bed.’ It wasn’t hard to figure out where he actually was though. 

 

“Fred?” Tadashi whispered, he couldn’t bring himself to roll back over and confirm his fears. Of course it was Fred, Tadashi didn’t need to ask to know. It was whose room he was in and whose bed he’d crawled into. “Oh God.” He mumbled, all the memories from last night started flooding back. 

 

The arms tightened and suddenly Tadashi felt desperate to get up. “Aha, yeah, it’s me.” Fred laughed as he stretched out. “So did you have a good night?” 

 

Tadashi’s face paled as he’d realized what they’d done. He’d like to have said no but he could clearly recall him saying a few things that contradicted that statement last night.   
Tadashi’s breath quickened as he tried to think of what to do. “Fred…I have to check my phone.” He whispered, not trusting his voice at the moment. To his relief, Fred released and laughed again. 

 

“Sure, I think I heard it going off anyway.” Tadashi’s stomach sunk. It was either going to be Cass, which wouldn’t be a problem. Or it would be Hiro, which meant he had big problems. He nodded before carefully pulling the sheet up and leaning over the bed to search for his jeans. 

 

Before turning his phone on, he glanced over at Fred. He looked very content with himself as he smiled happily at Tadashi. He tried to return the smile but it came off as more of a grimace. Tadashi went ahead and pressed the home button on his phone, lighting the device up. Six missed calls and countess text. All from Hiro. ‘Oh God.’ Tadashi thought again. 

 

He scrolled through them practically watching Hiro’s version on the night. 

[Hiro, 10:00 pm]: Hey where are you?   
[Hiro, 10:45 pm]: Pick up your phone!   
[Hiro, 11: 23 pm]: Wow really?   
[Hiro, 12:08 am]: I just called Honey, she said you left with Fred?   
[Hiro, 1:14 am]: I know what the fuck you’re doing. Just wait until you get home. 

 

The messages kept going, Hiro getting progressively angrier as time passed, obviously Hiro knew where he’d spent the remainder of his drunken night. “Everything okay?” Fred asked as he sent Tadashi a worried look. Tadashi quickly nodded, not wanting to give anything away. 

 

“Yeah, I just need to get home!” Tadashi hated to admit that he needed to be home hours ago, probably should have left at about eleven last night, if he was honest. “I’m just going to…get dressed.” Tadashi’s face heated up as he thought of how he was going to pull his clothes on while Fred was watching him. 

 

Just then his phone went off again. Tadashi sighed as he looked down. 

 

[Hiro, 7:15 AM]: You’re ass better be up and ready, I’m on my way. 

 

Tadashi stared in horror at the phone, he couldn’t let Hiro do that.   
Hiro had a reputation for hating anyone Tadashi got too friendly with. And what was worse was that Fred was both their friend. He hadn’t meant to ruin Fred for Hiro, there was still a chance he could smooth it all over though. 

 

He threw his jeans on, no longer caring if Fred was watching anymore. Then he tossed the sweater he’d been wearing last night back on and ran a hand through his hair.   
“You sure you can’t stay?” Fred asked sadly. 

 

Tadashi looked over, he hadn’t realized that Fred had threw on some pajama pants as well. “Cause…well uh you know, I really had a nice time last night and I-I uh hoped that maybe we could do that more often.” 

 

‘Fred just shut up!’ Tadashi thought. ‘Stop making this hard!’ Tadashi rocked lightly on the he heels of his feet, shifting his weight ever so often. “Um, maybe?” He finally mumbled. “But right now I really have to go!” Tadashi quickly had to reply to Hiro, wondering if he could be persuaded to stay home. 

[Tadashi, 7:20 AM] Hiro place, I’m fixing to leave. 

 

But it was in that moment that he heard the doorbell ring.   
Tadashi felt himself jump a mile as he looked back at Fred, silently begging him to do something.

 

“The door.” He said softly. Fred only furrowed his eyebrows, looking strangely at the other teen. “Fred the door!” Tadashi didn’t know if he wanted Fred to answer, or for Fred to hide him. 

 

“Don’t worry, Heathcliff’s got it.” Fred laughed, shaking his head. ‘There is nothing funny about this.’ Tadashi thought miserably as he covered his face with this hands. He probably had a total of ten seconds left before Hiro was there. “Are you okay, you look upset?” Fred asked, grabbing Tadashi’s arm and pulling him away from the middle of the room. 

 

“Don’t worry about him Fred, I’m sure he’s fine.” Hiro said as he pushed the door open. “In fact I’m sure he had a great night.” Hiro’s voice was cold and distant. 

 

“Oh uh…hey Hiro?” Fred quickly dropped the older Hamada’s arm as he tried to sort out what was happening. 

 

“Hey Fred…Tadashi.” Tadashi stared at his younger brother as he tried to hide the embarrassment. “Aunt Cass wants you home, she needs some help in the café today.” Hiro lied easily as he leaned up against the wall, his eyes never leaving his brother’s. 

 

“Right uh of course!” Tadashi said, finally grabbing his missing socks from the floor. He sent Fred an apologetic look.   
“You’ll call me later won’t you?” the blond asked, tilting his head slightly. In Tadashi’s opinion he looked like a kicked puppy. Little did Fred know, he’d be lucky if Hiro didn’t go home and delete his number from both their phones. 

 

“Sure.” Tadashi mumbled, holding onto the night stand as he finished putting his socks and shoes back on. “I’ll give-”

 

“Tadashi.” Hiro deadpanned while something dangerous flashed in his eyes. “Aunt Cass is awaiting, hurry please.” Tadashi didn’t even bother tying his shoes. “We’ll see you later Fred.” 

 

Long gone was the kid Fred had met those few years ago, instead before him stood a very unimpressed looking sixteen year old. There was no trace of friendliness he’d grown so accustomed to from Hiro. Fred rubbed the back of his neck nervously, obviously there was a lot more going on than either of the two were letting on.

 

Fred didn’t know why but he felt like he’d done something very wrong. 

 

Tadashi waved quickly before he let Hiro pull him out the other’s room, closing the door behind.   
And then it was just the two of them.

 

“Hiro?” Tadashi tired as he exited the huge mansion that was Fred’s house. But his brother didn’t answer, instead he only tightened his grip on Tadashi’s wrist. “Look I…I don’t understand why you’re so angry.” 

 

Hiro spun around, fury in his eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He yelled, not caring if everyone heard or not. “I’m literally disgusted right now!” Hiro wasn’t bothering to control himself anymore. “Fred? Fred of all people?! He doesn’t even take showers!” 

 

Tadashi didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t tell if Hiro was more upset with him or the dragon wanna be. “You went out, got drunk, and let Fred take you home. What’s not to be angry about?” Hiro hissed before turning back around and dragging Tadashi with him. 

 

“Please, it’s not like I meant to. I was drunk like you said!” Tadashi was too hung over to fight and he all he truly wanted was to crawl up in his own bed and sleep off the memories and the headache. “Don’t you think I’m mortified enough?” 

 

As they walked along the sidewalk, people glanced them uneasily as they bickered. From any outsider’s point of view it looked very unbrotherly. Tadashi stared down at the ground, not knowing how to fix the situation or make his younger brother forgive him. “It’s always like this, it’s like you don’t want me to be with anyone.” Tadashi mumbled. 

 

Hiro glared over at his brother, he couldn’t believe how dense he was being. “Fred isn’t even smart! If you’re going to go out and fuck someone do you have to pick the stupidest person we know? That’s another thing, why sleep with someone I’m friends with too! Now I have to hate Fred.” 

Tadashi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the two of them weren’t even on the same page anymore. If his brother confused him before, now he had absolutely no idea what Hiro was thinking. 

 

“You don’t have to hate Fred! And it’s not always about being smart, you know? Can’t I just like someone because of who they are?” Hiro spun around again, his hair was disheveled and he looked like hadn’t slept. 

 

“Are you trying to tell me you like Fred?” Hiro spat, his voice like venom. Tadashi instantly missed the kid whose main concern was bot fighting and how late his curfew was going to be. “Because I’ll go back there right now and I’ll tell him that you aren’t interested. You’re not going to date Fred, Tadashi. He’s not good enough for you, so just get it out of your head.” 

 

Tadashi’s mouth went slack as he tried to think of something remotely intelligent to say. He pulled his hand away and took step back from Hiro. ‘You’re the older brother here, stop letting him control you!’ “Maybe I like Fred!” Tadashi said a bit too loudly.

 

Outside in a public area was really not the ideal place to have that conversation but it was now or never. “And I wish you wouldn’t be so concerned with who I’m dating, because honestly Hiro it’s none of your business.” 

 

That was the breaking point, Tadashi could literally see something snap inside Hiro. He opened his mouth to try and sort out whatever he’d said, maybe try and make a halfhearted apology but it was too late.

 

He felt Hiro pull him closer, they were practically eye to eye, all thanks to Hiro’s growth spurt. In that moment Tadashi was sure he was about to be punched. He couldn’t think of a reason why Hiro would want him so close, unless it was to get a better aimed hit. 

 

But then he felt soft lips on his and a hand gently cupping his face. His eyes fluttered closed automatically as he relaxed. It had always been easier to give into Hiro then fight him, and Tadashi didn’t want to fight him on that matter. Not when he was receiving the best kiss he’d ever imagined. 

Tadashi sighed softly into the lip lock he’d found himself in. A part of him was desperately screaming, ‘this is wrong! Stop!’ but the bigger part of him was pleasantly whispering, ‘See isn’t this better than making out with Fred?’ 

Sadly though Hiro pulled away, a knowing look on his face. “There isn’t anyone good enough for you but me. I’m not going to stand back and let you be with just anybody. And I don’t appreciate your actions last night.” Tadashi nodded, his face red as he once again noticed the looks they were getting.   
 

“I…I don’t even like Fred.” Tadashi mumbled. It didn’t seem like his brain was functioning enough for the conversation. 

 

“I know.” Hiro whispered, finally giving his brother a softer smile. “It’s because you belong with me. Nobody else, so let’s keep it that way, alright?” 

 

‘What the hell is happening?’ Tadashi thought. It was like stepping through the looking-glass and he was getting everything he’d so shamefully wanted over the last few years. “Okay.” He nodded, he’d never felt so dumb stuck before. 

 

“So let’s go home, because Aunt Cass really was getting worried about you. You didn’t pick up your phone last night.” Hiro said cheerfully. It was like he was the complete opposite now. The angry teen he was less than a minute ago was replaced, once again, with his loving and attentive brother. 

 

Hiro grabbed Tadashi’s hand once more, this time lacing their fingers together as he pulled his older brother along with him, chattering on about the upgrades he wanted to install in Baymax. 

 

Tadashi glanced back in the direction they’d just come from. He had a feeling that even if he’d wanted to say no to Hiro, his brother wasn’t going to give him much of a choice. Which was fine, because Tadashi would always give into Hiro.


End file.
